ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Decisive Battle! Ace vs. Hideki Goh
is the 10th episode of Ultraman Ace. It features the return of Jiro Sakata and Rumiko Maruno from Return of Ultraman. Plot While walking around in the streets, Jiro spots Hideki Goh, although his caretaker doesn't believe him. Shortly after Jiro saw Goh, Zaigon emerges and attacks, trampling buildings. TAC is quick to respond, sending jets in. Upon arrival, TAC spots Jiro and his caretaker trapped on the ground with all the fires brewing around. Seiji Hokuto goes on land to rescue the 2 from Zaigon as he advances toward them. As Hokuto is about to shoot Zaigon with a bazooka, Hideki Goh appears in front of him. Hokuto tells him to move out of the way but he refuses so Hokuto shoves him aside. Goh suddenly fired a Laser Cannon he had at Zaigon, which he calls the "Ultra Laser", causing Zaigon to vanish. Jiro Sakata was excited to see his brother figure return, before being gently pulled away as Goh was injured during the attack and sent to TAC hospital for recovery. The team recalls that Goh was a member of the previous attack force MAT and that he died during the battle with Alien Bat and Zetton II. TAC would then settle into an intense debate of whether to accept Goh as a new member, and Seiji is scolded for arguing about how Goh's actions prevented him from firing at Zaigon. Afterwards, when Seiji and Yuko visited Goh in his room with Jiro and his female companion, Seiji begin to suspect Goh when Jiro saw Goh handle the chopsticks he had been given to eat the food Jiro gave him in his left hand, when Goh is right handed. Just then Zaigon reappeared and Goh leapt out of his bed, locking the door and trapping Jiro along with his caretaker inside. Hokuto tried to open the door, but Goh shot at him, and that was when he revealed his true identity as Alien Antira. Hokuto quickly freed Jiro, who went after the alien, thinking it was Goh Hideki. As Jiro reached the rooftop, he saw the alien in disguise ordering Zaigon to destroy the building as soon as possible. Jiro was angry, and charged at the villian disguised as his idol, but he was taken hostage. Hokuto freed Jiro. Antira leaped around dodging Minami's and Hokuto's gunfire, but when he landed on the roof he was shot by Hokuto's rocket launcher, killing him. As the building was filling up with smoke, making it hard for Jiro to breath, Minami and Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace, putting Jiro on the ground safely before turning to face his opponent, Zaigon. Ace battled with the rhino-like choju himself. Ace then proceeded to taunt Zaigon by using a red flag as a cape, bullfighting with the choju, but the taunting didn't last long after Zaigon used his flames. After shooting the choju in the mouth with the Light Ball, Ultraman Ace decapitated Zaigon with the Ultra Knife. Ultraman Ace then took Zaigon's head and erected it as a tomb for the monster. Afterwards, Jiro and his caretaker along with Minami and Hokuto swung on the swings. When suddenly Jiro got up from the swing and looked to the skies, seeing a vision of Hideki Goh. As he saw the vision, Jiro recited the 5 Ultra Pledges. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : Suit Actors * : * : DVD Release *Ultraman Ace Volume 3 features episodes 9-12. 362.jpg|2004, & All 13 Volume Set Cover Ace Vol3 2010.jpg|2010 Release Category:Ultraman Ace Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Ace